Lavender Academy
by malory79080
Summary: Dawn is the new girl at Lavender Academy for the gifted and talented and she can't wait to settle in! But Paul makes school unbearable! Will she learn to love him or will they constantly butt heads? Has these parings: DawnxPaul, MayxDrew, LeafxGary and MistyxAsh. This is now a collaboration with reegreeg!
1. First Day

**Hey guys! Its time for another story! This is my first chapter so tell me if you like it! Also, give me tips!**

**Swearing in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 1: First Day

**Dawn's POV**

OMG! I can't believe it! Yesterday I got a letter. It said I got accepted to Lavender Academy! It was my dream to get in! I'm so happy!

Basically, Lavender Academy is gifted school for gifted people. My gift is music. I can sing and play any musical instrument. Did I mention I'm only 16? My Mum calls me a prodigy.

Anyway, right now my Mum is freaking out because she has seen me with my guitar case on my back [I'm allowed to take it since I got accepted for music].

"Bye sweetie! Remember don't let anyone bully you! Is your guitar polished? Did you iron your panties like I told you?" She says.

"Mum! Stop that! I'm 16 for crying out loud! Don't baby me!" I say clearly embarrassed.

She nods and pushes me out the door [WELL THANKS MUM!].

I take a deep breathe and start walking.

"Wait! Dawn! You forgot your skateboard." My Mum shouts from behind.

I take it from her and smile. She lets me go.

When I get to the front gate I gasp.

It's so damn big!

I walk through the main doors.

Okay, so my locker is number 432. Hopefully it's a nice locker?

I check my watch. Shit. I have to hurry!

I check my schedule. Okay, so I have my Music first [Yay! My gift]. Apparently, Music is in room four. I better skip visiting my locker!

When I get to the classroom I can hear the lesson already starting. Crap.

I better go in quietly…CLANG! That's just great! I slipped on my skateboard.

"And who might you be?" says the [really young] teacher.

"Umm…I'm Dawn. The new girl." I say awkwardly.

"Well my name is Miss Summers! Welcome to my Music class!" She says with sheer enthusiasm.

I nod.

"You will be sitting next to Paul for this whole year. Paul, wave for Dawn please." Miss Summers says quietly.

I peer over to the waving boy. He has plum coloured hair and the biggest frown I've ever seen [well he's a happy boy, eh?].

I walk to my new desk.

I must really like her class because before I know it, it's finished!

"Well class, I have finished my lesson but it seems we have fifteen minutes left! You can have free time!" She says and settles on her desk reading a book.

A few moments' after she says that, everyone crowds around me!

A boy with raven spiky hair starts speaking first, "So what's your gift?"

I look at him, then my guitar, then him, them my guitar and finally him again.

He looks at me blank.

"Well…my gift has something to do with this guitar. Can you guess?"

"Um…do you make instruments?"

"MUSIC! MY GIFT IS MUSIC!" I shout at him, clearly pissed [did I mention that I have anger problems?].

"Oh. Well, my gift is athletics! Also, my name is Ash!" He says [clearly not fazed by my shouting to him].

At that point everyone is asking me questions. I don't know who to answer!

"SHUT THE HELL UP! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE CAN'T ANY OF YOU IDIOTS?!" Paul shouts.

Everyone is quiet.

The bell rings. Saved by the bell!

I run out [carrying my guitar case and skateboard] and navigate my way to my locker.

I stuff some stuff into my locker and sigh.

I hear some one slamming their locker right next to mine. It's Paul!

I tap him on the shoulder and her turns around to face me [still wearing a frown].

"I just wanted to say, thanks for standing up back in class" I say.

"Yeah well, don't count on me to do it again. It was only a one off." He says sourly and walks off.

WHAT A JERK! FUCK HIM!

I sigh again. Is high school always supposed to be like this?

**Well that was my first chapter. Do you like Dawn as a tomboy or do you want her as a girly girl again? Tell me through your review or PM me! Please… review, review and review!**


	2. New Friends

**Hi peeps! This is chapter 2 of Lavender Academy. I forgot to add in my last chapter where the story took place. Lavender Academy is placed in Goldenrod, Johto region. Dawn and her Mum moved to Goldenrod in August. Dawn started on the first day of November. Dawn is now gonna be a tomboy with a hint of girly girl. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: New Friends

**Dawn's POV**

I feel some one tap on my shoulder.

I turn around to see a girl around my age with brown hair and a red bandanna.

"Don't worry about Paul. He's always been moody like that. I'm surprised that he even has friends. Anyway, my name is May Maple. What's yours?" She asks with a smile.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz. Paul is just the jerk I didn't want to meet in my life." I say.

She nods like she understands. Maybe she does? I like this girl. We're gonna be good friends.

"What subject do you have next?" She asks.

I give her my timetable. She scans it and immediately and smiles.

"You have Maths with me. C'mon! I don't like being late"

We walk along the corridor and enter room ten: Maths.

There are two empty seats in the front row. We sit down in them.

I doesn't seem that the teachers here yet so I ask her a question.

"What's your gift?"

"Gymnastics. I'm super flexible!" She says with a smile.

"You'll have to show me sometime. My gift is Music."

"Why wait?" May asks.

May gets out her seat and does the splits. I gape at her. It looks so damn hard!

"Miss Maple. Would you mind standing up and getting back to your seat?" An icy voice says.

May meekly gets up and sits.

I turn to the voice and gape [again!]. It's Pryce! The ice type Gym leader in Mahogany town! Pryce teaches Maths? Weird.

I'm rubbish at Maths so the lesson crawls slowly to a close. May and I bolt out the room to get away from Pryce's boring fact of the day. The bell rings straight after.

Before I know it, its lunch time.

May and I find the cafeteria and stand in line. May starts to pile her plate with big helpings of food. I stare at her in astonishment and she shrugs.

"A girl gotta eat" She says simply.

After we've paid for our lunch, we make our way to an empty table.

Two girls make their way to us.

The first one is tall with red hair in a side ponytail. She's wearing a yellow tank top with blue mini shorts and sandals.

The second girl has long brown hair. She is wearing a sky blue tank top with a red mini skirt and red flat shoes.

"Dawn, the red head is called Misty and the brunette is Leaf." May says helpfully.

They both wave and Misty sit next to me and Leaf next to May.

"What are your gifts? Mine is Music by the way." I ask while showing them my guitar case.

"Mine is Dance. From street dance to ballet and tap." Misty says.

"Mine is writing. I never go anywhere without my writing book." Leaf adds.

I nod and all of us dig in to our food.

Moments later four plates clang down on the table. We all look up.

"Get lost Paul/Drew/Gary" May, Leaf and I say through gritted teeth.

They don't do that. In fact, they do the opposite and sit down.

"Who are they?" I ask pointing to a green haired boy and a brunette with spiky hair.

"That's Playboy. He's computers whizz. That's his gift." Leaf says pointing to the spiky haired boy.

"I'm not Playboy! My name is Gary! Leafy here got it wrong!" Gary protests.

"I don't care if I got it wrong! You should be called that! How long can you stand without a date?" Leaf shouts back causing those two to get in an argument.

The rest of us shrug.

"That's Grasshead. His gift is inventing things." May says.

"Actually, it's Drew. June got it wrong." Drew says flipping his hair.

"May! My name is May!" Shouts May.

"Oh. Right. Sorry May…tember." Drew teases.

"MY NAME IS MAY AND MAYTEMBER ISN'T EVEN A MONTH!" May screeches causing them to have an argument.

I guess only Misty, Ash, Paul and I can talk appropriately.

"I don't get it though. I thought Maytember was a month" Ash says puzzled.

Paul and I only face palm but Misty gets out a mallet and starts whacking Ash with it!

I sigh and look at Paul who looks amused. He's kinda cute when he's not frowning...NO! HE'S JUST AN ANNOYING BOY!

"Does this happen a lot?" I ask Paul.

He nods and says, "I'm used to it"

He then looks down at his food and starts eating.

I stand up and walk out of the cafeteria quickly.

And guess what?

Nobody notices me leave…

**Yay! Chapter 2, done! This chapter is better than my last. My first chapters always suck.**

**How do you like my second chapter? I've introduced more characters this time. The arguments have gone up a level. Geez. Ash is so dense. Poor Ash though. He does get forever whacked by Misty. Remember to…review, review and review!**


	3. Showtime!

**Hi! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but school has just started and I've been piled with homework. Also, I just had to update my other stories. Well here it is! Chapter 3 of Lavender Academy. Oh and before I forget, thanks for all the views and reviews I got! If it weren't for you guys, I'd be dead. Seriously. I love you guys [in a non creepy way]!**

**I don't own the song in this chapter. It's owned by Rihanna.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 3: Showtime!

**Paul's POV**

About mid way through my lunch I look up to see Dawn isn't there. By looking at the arguing people beside me I know they haven't noticed Dawn leave either.

I finish off my food quickly and set off to find her.

I don't quite know _why _I'm looking for her. I guess I'm just worried. Wait… why should I be worried? She's just some troublesome girl.

It's like my legs are moving by themselves though.

**Dawn's POV**

I walk until my feet hurt. I've just walked to the other side of the school. I find a door to this garden. I sit on the bench located near a rose.

I take out my guitar from its guitar case and start to play a song I wrote myself.

I start to play while singing:

_Take a breath,  
Take it deep.  
'Calm yourself', He says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps.  
Take the gun and count to three.  
I'm sweating now,  
Moving slow,  
No time to think. My turn to go_

**Paul's POV**

I walk to the garden on the end of the school grounds.

When I get to there, I hear the most beautiful singing voice I've ever heard, accompanied by a guitar.

I look over to the person of the voice and see Dawn. Dawn. Troublesome. She can sing?

Wow…

**Dawn's POV**

I go into the chorus.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest.  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So, just pull the trigger_

Then, the second verse.

_Say a prayer to yourself  
He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps'  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here - means he's never lost_

I sing the chorus again. This is the hard part. I always mess up on the bridge. Here goes:

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise.  
So many won't get the chance to say good-bye  
But it's too late to think of the value of my life_

That was good. I aced that. Too bad no one's listening….

Now for the last chorus:

_And you can see my heart beating.  
No, you can see it through my chest.  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no  
know that I must pass this test.  
You can see my heart beating.  
Oh, you can see it through my chest.  
I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no  
know that I must pass this test._

_So, just pull the trigger_

I hear a sudden noise and I turn around to see…Paul.

"What do want?" I ask in my most un pleasant voice.

He walks and sits next to me.

"How did you find me?" I ask quietly.

He sighs and asks, "Why did you go away?"

"I don't like arguing. It reminds me of my parent's fights." I say sadly.

Wait…why am I telling personal stuff to him?

"My parents used to fight too." He says thoughtfully.

I look at him. I _really _look at him. I always used to see a grumpy, frowny anti-social [I'm guessing] boy. But now I see a teenager with hurt in his eyes.

"You didn't answer my question." I say, brushing away my feelings inside.

"I came looking for you. Only because I needed to tell you something." He says.

**Paul's POV**

I didn't really need to tell her anything. But how could I explain to her that my legs were moving towards her? She would think badly of me.

Why do I care of what she thinks?

"What did you need to tell me?" She asks with a frown.

"Oh….At the end of the day, for the last hour, that's the time we go to the hall. It's when we gifted people practice our talent." I say.

I wasn't actually lying to her. We do meet in the hall at the end of every day.

"Really? Thanks for telling me, I guess." Dawn says.

I nod.

We're both silent. I can already see that she hates awkward silences. I'm already used to it.

The bell for next class both startles us and moves us into motion.

**Dawn's POV**

"Well, I gotta go." I say with a shrug.

He just grunts and walks away.

"Screw you." I whisper so he doesn't hear me.

I run down many corridors until I find my locker. I find Ash standing next to it, trying to break in to my locker.

"What the hell, Ash?! That's my locker! Stop trying to break in you idiot!" I scream at him with my fist raised.

He looks at me with confusion. Then looks at me. Then my locker. Then me. Then my locker. Me. Locker.

"Oh. That's why it wouldn't open. I'm opening the wrong locker! Sorry, I thought it was mine." He says with his stupid childish smile.

Out of nowhere, a mallet flies out and hits Ash on the head. It's Misty's mallet!

"Ash, you stupid head! You're locker is on the other side of the school and is locker 52! It's also covered with Pikachu stickers, where as this one doesn't!" Misty screams at him.

"It's not my fault! It's just that I have terrible sense of direction!" Ash says and runs away.

When Ash is out of sight, Misty sighs.

"How'd you know that Ash's locker number?" I ask with a sly grin.

Misty blushes and starts stuttering. Then she runs away.

My suspicions were correct [Actually, I didn't have any suspicions what so ever. I just like being right]. Misty like Ash.

I look to my right and find Paul smirking at me.

GAH! THAT JERK! SCREW HIM!

**Well that was chapter 3 of Lavender Academy. Sorry it took so long, guys! Just so you know, I don't own the song Russian Roulette. It belongs to Rihanna. **

**Misty like Ash! Misty like Ash! I'm gonna add more shippings next chapter. Like Contestshipping. And Oldrivalshipping. As well as Pokeshipping.**

**Dawn is a talented singer! Paul finally realizes that. I quite like the song that Dawn sang but DOES kinda have a dark theme.**

**Hope you like this chapter! Remember: review, review and review! **


	4. The Power of Eight!

**Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated for so long but school gives me too much homework and I can only work on this story – bit by bit. This chapter will introduce you fully to all Dawn's friend's talents. This should be good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the songs that I put in this.**

Chapter 4: The Power of Eight!

**Third Person's POV**

Dawn hurried to her next class: Geography. Dawn has always taken a liking to Geography. It made her feel a lot older – knowing a lot about what's going on in the world. And Dawn has always wanted that.

She went into the classroom. Leaf was sitting in the front row with her pencils and pens with her trusty writing book laid neatly at the top of her desk. Leaf was scanning the room looking for someone to take pity on her and SIT NEXT TO HER ALREADY.

Dawn wanted to be that girl. She walked over and poked Leaf on the arm. Leaf nodded, immediately knowing what Dawn wanted to do.

Dawn and Leaf proceeded with whispering to each other until the teacher would arrive. The teacher arrived in, looking slightly startled by the fact that she was late. It was Erika! The grass type gym leader from the Kanto region! Dawn had always admired Erika. She was always cool, calm and collected [except now of course]. Erika was wearing a grassy green kimono with delicate orange flower patterns.

Erika bowed to Dawn and asked her to come up to the front. Dawn obeyed and stood up looking to the class with pure confidence. After the few hours of being in this school, Daw has definitely upgraded with her shyness. Dawn wasn't _that _much of a scaredy cat. It just took her a little while to get used to her surroundings. She certainly wasn't shy when it comes to Paul though! _That b***h! He deserves to be severely punished for his smirk and frown! _Dawn thought with passion. Dawn's throat was dry and didn't know what to say to the class. Leaf gave her a supportive smile but that didn't do much. She looked at a tall boy with blonde, curly hair with a striped sweater and a green scarf. He made a face that made her laugh. She didn't realise that she was laughing out loud!

**Dawn's POV**

"I see that you've met Barry then." Erika says with a smile toying on her lips.

So that's his name. He makes another face and I smile.

"I guess so. Anyway, my name is Dawn Berlitz and my talent is music! I hope I settle down here and stuff." I say.

Erika nods at me approvingly. I kinda want to impress her. I've always wanted to be a Coordinator [despite my boyish style] but if I couldn't be that then I'd probably want to be a trainer! A champion for all regions! I'd definitely want to battle Erika one day. I sit down again.

"What's Barry's talent?" I whisper to Leaf while Erika is taking the register.

"Comedic. He's a comedian. It sounds kinda lame for a talent but I think his aunt is the Principal. He's really funny though." Leaf whispers quickly so that Erika doesn't catch on.

I nod and force my attention to the lesson. We're doing this project about pollution and global warming. For our presentation to the Principal, Erika wants us to tie in our talent as well as explain our projects. My mind is whirring when Erika mentions that the best one gets a prize. The class start to chatter with excitement.

I wonder what the prize could be. A trip to another region? An egg? A shiny Pokemon?

Geography ends quite quickly and I remember that Paul told me that the last hour is where everyone practices their talent. Leaf and I walk out of the classroom and she directs me the hall. I get excited! I can't wait to see my friends in action!

**o.0.o**

When I arrive in the hall, I gape. The hall is so big [about the size of a football pitch] and has white washed walls with a light brown floor. The best thing though is that every pupil has their own station. I scan the hall for mine. I see it immediately because it has a recording studio room! There are my guitar [acoustic, bass and electric], violin, microphone, headphones, amp, banjo, keyboard and many more that we don't remember buying! I see my skateboard there and I can't help thinking that it's kinda creepy to have it there when I locked it in my locker. Never mind, I'm too happy for that.

What makes me most excited though is that Principal Cynthia is standing there waiting there! I also respect Cynthia as she's the champion of the Sinnoh region where I'm from. I've seen her before. She was talking to Professor Rowan in my hometown: Twinleaf. Cynthia has a black tank top and matching trouser that show _all _her curves. She also has a long black coat that goes down to her knees. She has black flats on her feet and a black headband adorns her head. Her blonde silky hair is out loose and goes down to her lower back. Did I mention she likes black?

Cynthia has her famous Garchomp next to her which makes my hear pound faster. I've always wanted to see one up close. Cynthia beckons me over and I leave Leaf happily to see her.

"Welcome, Dawn. Do you like your station? It's like your own sanctuary." Cynthia says with her elegant smile.

I nod dumbly and Cynthia starts explaining me a bit about the hall. When she's finished, she walks off with a small wave.

I immediately run into my recording studio and sing [and rap!] a song I made up a little while ago.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah_

Now for my awesome rapping skills!

_Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan  
Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me  
I'll be the president one day  
January first, oh, you like that gossip  
Like you the one drinking what God sip dot com  
Now I gotta work with your tongue  
How many rolling stones you want  
Yeah I got a brand new spirit,  
Speak it and it's done  
Woke up on the side of the bed like I won  
Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun  
G5 dealer, US to Taiwan  
Now who can say that, I wanna play back  
Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack  
A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach  
I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP_

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah_

_The mountain top, walk on water  
I got power, feel so royal  
One second, I'm a strike oil  
Diamond, platinum, no more for you  
Got adrenaline, never giving in  
Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in  
Witness I got the heart of 20 men  
No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den  
That flow, that spark, that crown  
You looking at the king of the jungle now  
Stronger than ever can't hold me down  
A hundred miles gunnin' from the pitcher's mound  
Straight game face, it's game day  
See me running through the crowd full of melee  
No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates,  
Take a genius to understand me_

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Let's get it, let's get it  
I know you got the good feeling'  
Let's get it, let's get it  
Gotta love the life that we living'  
Let's get it, let's get it  
I know you got the good feeling'  
Let's get it, let's get it  
Gotta love the life that we living'_

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_  
_I get a good feeling, yeah_

Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah

I finish the song and I'm surprised to see May, Drew, Leaf, Gary, Misty, Ash and PAUL applauding me. I didn't know they could hear that! I go over to them and smile.

"That was so good! No wonder you got in!" May exclaimed.

I smile and look at Paul. His face is blank. I bet he never listened to my song but followed everyone else just not to be lonely! Jerk.

"Thanks guys! Since I'm new here, do you think you could show me _your _stations?" I ask, pleading a little.

They nod and we decide that we'll see May's station first.

She has a balance beam, a horse [**A/N not the actual one, look it up if you don't know!**] and other gymnastics stuff that I'll never understand. I nod approvingly and she beams. Next is Drew's station.

His is just a messy lab with screws and metal object everywhere. He suddenly gets a green curtain out of nowhere and puts it in front of his lab.

"Sorry. This is private. I'm working on the upcoming Science Fair." Drew says sheepishly.

"The Science Fair's not for six months!" May points out.

"_The Science Fair's not for six months! _Unlike YOU January, I like to be prepared." Drew says imitating May.

I look at May and I can literally see her fuming! Puffs of smoke are coming out her ears but she calms down and simply taps Misty. Misty knows what to do. She gets out her signature mallet and precedes whacking Drew on the head!

"Don't call May that ever again!" Misty shouts after the whacking.

"Don't count on it!" Ash exclaims with his happy go lucky face.

I sigh. The power of eight? This is the start of something new.

**Finished! Yay! I quite like the name of this chapter! The first part of this chapter is a new style I'm trying out. Tell me if you like it! I quite like the fact that Dawn started rapping! Yay for raps!**

**Please review, review and review!**


	5. Everyone to Your Stations!

**Hello my fellow readers! Sorry, it's been years since I've last updated. It was an accident and I am very, very sorry. Don't hurt me! Last chapter, the gang was showing Dawn their stations. Now…well you'll just have to find out. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the songs that I put in!**

Chapter 5: "Everyone, to Your Stations!"

**Dawn's POV**

"Let's move on." Leaf suggests. "I'll show you _my _station, Dawn!"

We all follow Leaf until we stop at…a flipping library! There are endless books everywhere and the only place where there are no books is Leaf's desk with only more books placed on it.

"I wish I had a bigger library. Small, right?" Leaf asks me and sighs when she sees the 'lack' of books.

"Small?! This place is massive!" I protest and motion to the books.

"Hmm, well that desk over there is where I write my stories."

"Why do you need so many books when your gift is _writing_?" I ask her, stumped.

"Every writer needs to have read lots of books, silly!" She answers. I feel dumb being next to her.

"Right." I mutter.

"We'll show you mine, won't we babe?" Gary exclaims and puts his arm around Leaf. She takes his arm off and gives him a noogie. That messes up his hair.

"NOOOO! MY PRECIOUS SPIKES!" Gary wails and touches his drooping spikes. I see Leaf roll her eyes and I try not to giggle.

"Drama Queen." I hear Paul mumble. I give him a dirty look and follow Leaf to Gary's stations.

There are at least ten computers and five laptops on two big tables. There's also lots of paper scattered everywhere. I pick one up and it reads '_E = MC2 254333 = 4555555558_'. Gary must be good at Maths to be able to write this. I suck at Maths so this seems like a foreign language to me.

"Tut, tut, tut, Gary." Leafs says disapprovingly looking at Gary's station. "Your station is a mess! I suggest that you clean up."

"AND I SUGGEST THAT YOU NEVER MESS UP MY SPIKES AGAIN!" Gary screeches at her. Gary starts to sob and sits down in his station. I sigh. My Mum was good with hair and I've inherited her 'hands' so I'll help Gary.

I walk over, put up his spikes and use some gel I spot on his desk to preserve it and keep it in place. Gary takes out a hand mirror (he's so vain) and beams.

"Thanks Dawn!" Gary thanks and hugs me. He's squeezing me a bit too hard for comfort. I look over to Leaf and I see…jealousy? She's the one who hates Gary! Why? Maybe this writer has some feelings for this playboy.

I think Gary notices what I just deducted and drops me.

"Getting jealous, Leafy?" He asks with a smirk. Leaf turns bright red. I'm not sure if it's with anger or embarrassment.

"No! Why should I be? I'm…uh focusing on my studies! No time for boys!" Leaf lies turns away.

"Right Leaf – of course you are." Misty teases. I feel sorry for Leaf so I try to take the spotlight away from her.

"I wanna see the next station." I plead to the others. They nod and show me Ash's station. I also catch Leaf giving me a grateful smile.

There is a running machine, weights, food, more food, water tank, more food and other equipment that I don't know about.

"Do you like it? I made sure that it's super clean." Ash asks, proud.

"Maybe you should learn from Leaf." I suggest and sweat drop. Ash looks sad for a moment but perks up when he sees a left over snack bar. This time everyone sweat drops.

"Misty, your turn." I say and nudge her. She nods.

There are mirrors all around the room and there is a bar on one side of it. There are ballet shoes and tap shoes on the wooden floor. There's also a CD player in the corner; probably for playing music to dance to. Misty walks to her station, puts her tap shoes on and starts to tap dance.

"It's called a time step. There are different ones. I'm doing this one: shuffle, hop, spring, tap, ball change, shuffle, hop, spring, tap, ball change."

Misty does a stamp and finishes. We all clap but Ash claps the hardest and I see Misty blush. Ooh, she's got it bad!

I catch Paul turning around and pulling me to his station. There is an easel with a recent painting on it. There are countless paints, pain brushes, pencils and colouring pencils in boxes. There is also a cloth on the wall were there are splats of paint on it.

"There. Now you've seen. You can go away now." Paul grumbles and pushes me back to my station. I huff and fold my arms. Suddenly, the bell rings indicating that the day is over. I can't believe that I've made so many friends on my first day!

"Bye guys!" I shout to the others when I see them filtering out of the room. They nod and disappear into the crowd. I sigh and make my way home.

**Third Person's POV**

When Dawn got home, she made herself a sandwich in the new kitchen. It had a big table top in the middle, a big fridge and a skylight that overlooked the cupboards. Since they'd only just moved in, the kitchen had an empty aura to it.

Joanna heard her coming in and practically ran into the kitchen to find out how Dawn's day was.

"Mum? Why are you here? Don't you usually work late?" Dawn questioned.

"My new job allows me to come home earlier! I get to spend more time with you!" Joanna exclaimed. Dawn sighed with the thought of her and her Mum…'bonding'. "How was school?"

"Great! I've made seven new friends! Leaf, May, Misty, Ash, Drew, Gary and Paul. Oh and I've met a whole load of people. Did you know that some Gym leaders are teachers here? I had Pryce!" Dawn gushed out.

'_That's weird._' Dawn thought. '_I don't usually want to talk to my Mum about these things. Hopefully she won't notice that this school is a good idea so I have to spend more time there._'

"How was work?" I asked to try to change the subject.

"Good. Planning the arrivals of new Contests is hard." Joanna answered.

Joanna works at a company that specialise in Contests. From building the Contest halls, to being a judge, to deciding when the dates will be. Joanna was specially asked this job because she was the best Co-ordinators in the Sinnoh region.

Dawn nodded and took a bite out of her just made cheese sandwich.

"I'm gonna go to my room." Dawn said with her mouth full and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. The only thing Joanna couldn't do was get Dawn's table manners up to shape.

Joanna nodded wearily and let her daughter go.

Dawn ran up to her room, opened the door and closed the door carefully. She dunked her bag, skateboard and guitar on her bed and looked around her room.

The walls were baby pink (which disgusted Dawn but kept it so she wouldn't hurt her Mother's feelings) and had numerous posters on it. Mostly of big singers that Dawn admired. Her bed was in the corner of her room, next to the window. Next to her bed was her bedside table with a red lamp. On the opposite side to her bed was her desk and bookshelf. On her desk was her lyrics book. She cherished that dearly as it was the last gift that her Grandmother gave to her.

Dawn jumped on her bed and started to look out her window. She saw…Paul? Paul! He was walking on her front yard and knocking on her door! Dawn panicked and ran down the stairs just as the doorbell rang.

"What do you want?" Dawn grumbled but suddenly felt self conscious of her outfit. Was it ugly? Does he like it? Wait. Why should she care if he likes it or not.

"Trust me; I don't want to be here but my brother made me come here to give you these." Paul growled. He held his hands out and in them was a parcel with brown wrapping and a letter.

"Why would he want you to give us these?" Dawn asked him but took the parcel and letter.

"Because we live right opposite you and my brother is also an idiot." Paul mumbled.

**Dawn's POV**

WHAT?! I have to live near this excuse of a teen?! Noooo, noooo! Why?

"The parcel is a housewarming gift. The letter is an invitation to our house. Don't come." Paul adds and stalks off.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of coming." I mutter to myself. I quickly run into the kitchen and throw the invite in the trash. I place the parcel on the table top and walk up the stairs. I go into my room and face palm. Why must this happen to me? I look at my clock that reads six o' clock. I know it isn't time to sleep but I'm tired. Really tired.

I walk into the bathroom and take a long shower, my blue hair soaking against the rush of the water. I wash it, shampoo it, condition it and wash my body.

When I'm finished, I take my orange towel and dry myself. I then brush my hair with a comb that my Mum leaves on the sink.

I walk into my room and change into my pyjamas. Then: I dry my hair and turn my light off. I just want to sleep. Sleep for a long time, forever. Probably not going to happen if Paul shall ruin everything and LIVE NEAR ME!

I huff and lie down on my bed. I start to sing quietly to myself to assure myself that everything shall be okay.

"_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time..._

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running 'round leaving scaaars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_Tearing love apart,_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me._  
_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_  
_If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more tiiiiiime_

_And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart  
you're gonna catch a cold  
from the ice inside your soul  
don't come back for me  
who do you think you are?_

_And dear it took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of heart_  
_Tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all!_

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_Tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Who do you think you are?"_

I finish with a last breath and fall asleep.

* * *

"Dawn! Wake up!" I hear Mum calling to me. I open my eyes to see Mum looking at me and smiling.

"What?" I ask and cover my eyes because she's just opened the curtains.

"Why didn't you tell me that we had an invitation?" Mum asks. That woke me up. No…she couldn't have looked in the trash! I wait for her to continue. "We shall go! It's this weekend!"

WHY?!

**Dawn really hates Paul, huh?! I guess it's explainable. He can be a pain the ass sometimes. Just saying that for people who agree with me. When I re-read this chapter, I was shocked. It didn't seem like a very good chapter. Could you tell me if it was crap through your review then, please?**

**Please: review, review and review! 8)**


	6. Inside the Shinji Home

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I'm so busy, I've got like ten other stories going on, but I'm not complaining. And I know I shouldn't have that much but I just love writing! But it's my own fault. Don't hate me, though! I'll still write for you guys. You keep me going when I'm sad. You complete my story. I LOVE you guys! Sorry, I'm quite happy today, just updated another story (I know! I'm sorry!) called 'Call of the Legendary'. Check it out!**

**It's a collaboration, so it's not TOO much work. But I take my writing quite seriously. I'm like the queen of collabs though! I've got like nine going on right now!**

**Anyway, last time Dawn has just been told that she has to go to Paul's house. I feel sorry for her. Hang in there Dawn! We all feel your pain. Am I right? PM me your pain! Sorry if I'm being too hyper and happy again. It's a blessing and a curse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 6: Inside the Shinji Home

**Dawn's POV**

"Mum, I hid it in the trash on PURPOSE!" I shout at her. She just doesn't get me, does she? Why can't I have a normal Mum that DOESN'T LOOK THROUGH THE TRASH?!

"Why would you do that?" She asks me. I hesitate. I don't really want to tell Mum that Paul and I are mortal enemies and I dislike him. That stupid, moody, grumpy, anti-social jerk! If I do tell my Mum, she'll probably have 'the talk' with him. And it's not the kind of talk you'll like. It's also not what you'll expect. I decide to change the subject.

"Why were you looking through the trash?"

"Because I dropped my…pearl necklace down there!" Mum lies. I know she's lying. She's not very good at it. I want to catch her out.

"Mum, I know you're lying because a: you don't own a pearl necklace, you think they're too old and b: you always look through the trash, don't think that I haven't seen you!" I exclaim. She looks at me sheepishly. I shake my head and yawn. I then pull off my covers and get out of bed.

"I'll leave you to get ready!" Mum exclaims. Just like that, my Mum can go from quiet, straight back to loud. I just don't get her.

I brush my teeth, get dressed, and pick up my bag and guitar case. I then run downstairs and I can see Mum looking at the invitation with glee. I roll my eyes. It's just an invitation. It's not like we haven't been to another person's house before. I can't help feel excited for some reason, though. I mean, it's the first invite that we've had since we've moved here. It's also good to know that I'm not gonna be bored out of my life. I mean, at least Paul is there. I don't like him, but its fun to tease him.

"What's in the parcel?" I ask Mum. She grins at me and shows me the parcel. She's already opened it.

It's a plant. I don't think that Paul picked this out. It must be his brother. I don't know who his brother is, but I do know that he must be quite…never mind. I'd rather not say.

"I'm going to place it here!" Mum shouts and puts it on the counter. I nod and grab my lunch money off of the table.

"Aren't you going to eat any breakfast?" Mum asks me.

"I'm not that hungry," I lie, "I'm just going to skip it."

Mum nods and lets me be on my way. I realise that I've forgotten my skateboard, but decide to leave it. As I'm walking out of my front yard, I see Paul storming out of his house (he lives opposite me). I then see an older man with long purple hair tied back, a pink shirt and a light green apron on. He's trying to call Paul back. Maybe he's Paul's brother?

I'm nosy, so I cross the road and get to the front of the house, just as Paul gets further away from me. Paul's brother notices me and walks over.

"Are you a friend of Paul's?" He asks with a worried expression. I think hard. Am I a friend of Paul's? I mean, I dislike him, he dislikes me, but I don't hate him. He's okay if you dig down. Way, way, WAY, down.

"Yeah, kind of." I answer. Paul's brother takes that answer anyway, and keeps on talking.

"Could you talk to him? We've just had a fight, and he doesn't want to speak to me. He needs to cool off and speak to someone else," He explains. I nod and am about to go off to find Paul when he pulls me back.

"Yes…?" I ask him. He looks at me with a grin. He's not worried anymore. He's like my Mum then. Joy. Another oddball like my Mum. But I still love her!

"I recognize you! You've just moved here, haven't you? Your name is…Dawn Berlitz, right?!"

"Yes, we moved here a while back… How do you know me?"

"I saw you and your Mum move in and I know your name because I heard your Mum shouting your full name when you dropped a vase on her foot," he explains. I remember that day. She was so angry! "I'm Reggie Shinji and Paul is my younger brother." Reggie adds.

I nod and start fiddling with my hair. He just keeps grinning.

"Well… Nice to meet you! And we, er, accept your invite!" I say.

"Great! We'll see you this weekend!" Reggie calls out to me.

I start to run to school. I have about five minutes until the bell goes and I decide to cut through the park to get to school. I'm just about to get there when I trip over something. Actually, not something…_someone_. I get up with fright but stop when I see its Paul curled up into a ball. He's frowning and breathing heavily. I would say that he's hyperventilating.

I don't know why, but I sit down next to him. I told Reggie that I'd talk to him, so I will. It's not because I like Paul, or something so STOP THINKING THAT!

I try to take a different approach then asking him full out. That never works.

"Your brother got us a plant." I whisper to him. His head looks up and frowns at me.

"What are you talking about? Get lost," Paul growls at me. I ignore him and tell him about my Mum being a nutcase.

"My brother's like that. He's quite girly as well. When he was younger, kids thought he was gay. They were all wrong," Paul tells me. I nod like I know what he's going through.

"Gay?" I echo.

"Yes. But he's not gay because stupid _Catherine _is his new girlfriend and now she's moving into our house! He just doesn't understand! I don't need another girl at home! They're all worthless!" Paul mutters loudly. He only then realises that he said it out loud.

"Ah, of course," I say quietly. I decide to leave it and walk to school, "I'll leave you by yourself."

I get up and are about to walk away when Paul says something.

"Thanks… But tell anyone about this and you're **dead**, okay?"

I nod quickly and run off. When I barge through the school doors, and walk into my form, everyone stares at me.

"Where were you?" My form teacher asks.

"Umm…I was…lost." I lie. The teacher frowns, but waves me off. I nod and sit down, just as the bell rings for me to go to my next lesson: Reading. Some jacked up lesson that I have intention of liking. But I'll live through it.

* * *

_Time Skip_

I'm slump further in my seat. A few minutes until the bell goes. It's a Friday. I still can't believe that I've been here for a week. I'm in the hall (at my station) and am trying to write another song. I'm currently failing. I tap my pen on the table and sigh. I then look around the hall. I see May doing a cartwheel and then going into the splits. She then goes into a bridge and finishes it with a front flip. I think she's practicing for a competition she's entering.

I look around the hall again until I see Paul. He's angrily scribbling into his sketch book and I think I know why. I decide to leave him though. I think about how I have to come to his house tomorrow. I'll see Reggie again; maybe his girlfriend will be there.

I wonder if Paul has a girlfriend… WAIT, WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT?! I sigh and pick up my stuff. I can't take this any longer. I'm just going to get out of school a few minutes before the bell goes and write my new song there.

I sling my bag over my shoulder, grab my guitar case, and walk out of the hall. I'm about to leave the school when someone stops me. It's Paul.

"Going somewhere?" he asks. I don't say anything and just shuffle awkwardly.

"I want more inspiration. I'm going out," I tell him. He nods and shoves his hands in his pockets, a slight frown on his face.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," he mumbles and I nod. I'm about to leave when I drop my guitar case. I then trip over it and cringe. I laugh to myself and turn my head to see Paul smirking. I quickly get up and bend down to retrieve my guitar case.

"Stop looking at my ass." I order Paul. I can sense his stare on it.

"I wasn't looking at it. I was… laughing at your awkwardness," he protests. He's lying. Pretty much every boy would look at a girl's ass. It's like a gene between EVERY boy. I shake my head and pick it up. I give him a salute, and then I'm off.

* * *

When I get home, nobody is there, and I'm relieved. My Mum would probably bombard me with questions, like she usually does after I get home from school.

I run up the stairs to my room and dunk my stuff on the floor. I end up screaming into my pillow. I'm quite stressed and I don't like it. I toss and turn in my bed until eventually… I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to see that it's ten in the morning. I'm not usually a late sleeper, and it's not like I went to bed late. I shake it off and get up. My legs ache as I stand up and I rub them for comfort. I open my wardrobe doors and find a t-shirt that has the name 'Foo Fighters' on it. They're my favourite band and I know all the words to their songs.

I also get some plain jeans and throw them on my bed. I'm not going to dress up, but I'm not going to come as a tramp because my mother is totally against that. She'd probably get angry at the thought of it. I'm also not looking forward to another lecture…

I go into the bedroom, brush my teeth, have a shower and brush through my tangled hair. I then go back into my room and change into the clothes.

I pad down the stairs and laugh when I see Mum trying to clean a tiny stain off of her new pink blouse. My mum is a neat freak (I think she has OCD) and hates any type of mess. She especially hates it when it's on her clothes.

"Mum, why don't you just change your blouse to another one if you're stressing too much?" I suggest. Mum stares at me and frowns. She looks at my t-shirt, but decides not to lecture me (thank God). "Mum, I really suggest you do that." I give her a look.

"I would do that, but this is my favourite blouse and I really thought it would be perfect for today," Mum moans. I'm about to suggest something else when she finds a compromise. "I know! I'll just put a cardigan over the stain!"

I shake my head. I see some toast on the table and gobble it quickly.

"Thanks for the toast," I say to Mum. She nods and puts her shoes on. She then slings her handbag over her shoulder. I pick up my guitar case (which I bought down) and collect my lyrics book from the table.

Mum sighs. "Why must you bring that everywhere?"

I grin but don't answer. I then pick up my bag and open the door. Mum follows me out the house and locks the door. We cross the road to Paul's house and ring the doorbell. We wait momentarily until Reggie opens the door. He invites us in and we walk into the hallway.

Paul's house is almost identical to ours. The hallway has wooden flooring and painted a nice cream colour.

"Welcome! Thank you for coming!" Reggie exclaims, popping me out of my thoughts. "I'm Reggie." He then tells my mum. She shakes his hand and they exchange introductions. Suddenly, a girl voice echoes through the house. I definitely know that it's not Paul's voice. It must be _her _voice. A female then comes into our view. She has curly ginger hair that goes down to her shoulders and is wearing a turquoise shirt and black jeans. That's definitely _her._

"Hello, nice to meet you," she says with a polite smile. I want to hate her, but she looks really pretty and seems really nice. I can understand why Paul hates her, though. "My name is Catherine but you can call me Cathy."

So this is Catherine…

"Hello, my name is Joanna Berlitz and this is my daughter Dawn." Mum says. She nudges me to introduce myself to her.

"Hi." I strangle out. I don't really want to talk to her. I wonder where Paul is.

"Joanna, I'll just get my younger brother downstairs," Reggie promises. "PAUL, COME DOWN HERE NOW!" Reggie then calls. There is no answer, though. Reggie calls again but there is still no answer.

"Teenagers, eh?" Mum jokes. Reggie and Catherine chuckle. I just roll my eyes.

"Dawn, could you go get him? Paul doesn't really want to talk to me and you're his friend," Reggie asks me. I nod and ask which room is his. I'd hate to barge into Reggie's room. "His room is the door that's painted completely black."

I nod again and walk up the cream carpeted stairs. The hallway is quite narrow, but I can see the black door almost immediately. I knock quietly but hear nothing. I knock again louder but there is still no answer. I then groan and barge into his room.

I see Paul on his bed in his room with an iPod in one hand. He is listening to it.

I look around his room. His wall colour is dark blue and there is a bed, a wardrobe and a desk in this room. There are rock band posters scattered all on the walls. I didn't know that Paul liked these bands. I recognise a Nirvana poster, a Ramones poster and ACDC poster, though there are many more.

Paul see's me and his eyes widen, but then frowns and mouths 'get lost' to me. I can hear some kind of rock music. It's pretty loud. I ignore his death glares and walk closer to him. He drops his iPod on his bed and pulls out his ear buds from his ears.

He folds his arms in annoyance. "What part of 'get lost' do you not understand?" He growls at me. I'm about the answer when I see what he was listening to. It's 'My Hero' by Foo Fighters. That's one of my favourite songs from them!

Instead of saying anything, I start to sing the lyrics softly:

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

Paul's eyes widen when I start to sing the chorus. I stop and sing it again.

"I didn't know you liked them," he mumbles.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, about lot's of other people," I whisper, afraid to get my point around, "But if you let people get to know you, then you _will_ be able to know stuff like that."

**Chapter…DONE! I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK LONGER TO WRITE THAN EXPECTED! I'M SO SORRY! Don't hate me! I'll be sure to write the next one quicker! **

**I really love 'My Hero' so I really thought that it would fit here. I know there isn't much ikari here, but I think that there are bits in this chapter that makes me think ikari. I hope you like it!**

**Please: review, review and review! ^-^**


	7. The Dinner Party

**Hi guys, it's me. The reason why I haven't updated in ages is because I've had major writer's block. I really needed help, but I'll tell you about that at the end of the chapter…**

**Also, this chapter is going to be really short (because of my writer's block), so please don't point that out. I know that I'm not cut out for writing long chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 7: The Dinner Party

**Dawn's POV**

"Let's go downstairs," I suggest to Paul. He doesn't give an answer. "Come on, don't you want to meet my mum?"

Paul grumbles under his breath but follows me out his bedroom.

Unfortunately for me, I trip over a t-shirt on the floor and land on my face. I hear chuckling and I scrabble up and stare at him.

"Shut up," I manage to say, my fists clenched. He just smirks and stalks out of his room. I follow reluctantly.

As we walk down the stairs, I can't help but notice a picture of Paul. He looks to be about six and he's…smiling. That's just not right, somehow. He's got a wide toothy grin and is playing with a soccer ball. Why would Pau be smiling? Maybe he found out that he's his door painted black. I think that's the sort of thing Paul would be happy about.

Paul notices me staring at the picture and he jumps in front of it, going a shade of pink. He scoots me further down the stairs so I can't look at it any longer.

"What's the matter Paul?" I tease. "Are you _embarrassed_?"

I smile to myself when Paul doesn't answer. He just frowns at me. I walk into the hallway, smelling something pleasant. I think its homemade cooking. I walk into the dining room with an empty stomach. I see Catherine (I'm _not _going to call her 'Cathy') and my mum laughing. There is a bottle of red wine opened on the table, and I know that by the end of this evening, it will be empty.

"What are we having?" I ask as I slump down in my seat.

The grown ups completely ignore me, though, because they see Paul come in. How typical: I never get noticed unless I'm performing. Lavender Academy is going to make me a **star**!

"Joanna, this is my little brother Paul. Paul, this is Dawn's mother, Joanna," Reggie introduces. I roll my eyes when I see Mum do a double take on Paul. I would, if I were her.

Paul is wearing a black t-shirt that says 'My Life is a Fart', black jeans and a frown. Just so you know: My mother hates the colour black. She likes it when it works well with other pieces of clothing, or if it colour coordinates, but she hates it when someone wears black for the hell of it. But that's my mum for you. She's a pain in the butt.

"OH MY GOSH, WE'RE HAVING ROASTED POTATOES!" I screech when I see the food on the plate that Reggie has just placed in front of me. I beam and start to daydream about them.

I LOVE roasted potatoes! Even though they can fatten you up (and I _don't _want to get fat!) they are still super delicious. Every time we have roast, we have to have roasted potatoes. They're just so crunchy and full of YUMMY-NESS! The look, the taste, the texture, the smell... I could go on.

The other people at the table look at me weirdly. I shrug my shoulders. I'm surprised to see Paul sit next to me. I give him a questioning look and he points to the other possible seat: next to Catherine. I decide that it was a good choice and leave it at that.

I wait until everyone is seated. Mum has taught me that it is rude otherwise. I shift uncomfortably on my seat. I'm not used to being so…restrained. If I were at home, I'd be sprawled on the sofa, eating a salad and watching Pokemon Contests. Mum would be watching with me, giving her view on all of the contestants. That time is our 'mother daughter bonding time'. I actually look forward to it. But it's nice to be out of the house.

I give a sigh of relief when Reggie sits down. The reason why, is because I've been taught to only eat when the last person is seated. It can be really annoying at times, though. But I get used to it. I look at my plate of food. I eat my food the way I like it: My least favourite pieces of food first, and then my favourites last. I'm quite weird like that, apparently, but I don't care.

On the plate, there is (in my 'least favourite to favourite order): Carrots, broccoli, maceroni pie, roast chicken and roasted potatoes (HEAVEN!).

We dig in. After a little while, my mother makes conversation. She, like me, hates silence and will always try to avoid it. Like mother like daughter.

"So Catherine, how did you and Reggie meet?" Mum asks without knowing what the consequences will turn out to be. I sense Paul stiffen. I glance over at him and wipe my sweaty hands on my trousers.

Catherine smiles. "Well, I'm the manager of 'Fashion Florescent' and I wanted to open up with a male clothing line."

Mum does a double take. She _loves _'Fashion Florescent'. She shops there every week. I also like it, because it's a place where I can find some cool t-shirts. I won't admit that to anyone, though. I'd probably die if anyone found out. I have my reasons.

"I love that store! I shop there all the time!" Mum exclaims. She's definitely got a new opinion of Catherine. Unfortunately, it's a good one, and I'm sure that Paul isn't happy about that. He's probably heard it all before. What do I care, though?

"Anyway," Catherine carries on, "I thought the perfect way of advertising a male clothing line was to advertise it in the store's magazine. So I needed a few male models."

I knew where this was going.

"Then I met Reggie. He was browsing in the hat section of the store and… Well I guess it was love at first sight." I gagged. "I approached him and asked him to be a male model for the magazine, since he was cute and I'd taken an immediate liking to him."

Reggie nods and squeezes Catherine's hand.

"Reggie agreed, and we worked on the magazine for a while. One night we were working, out of the blue, Reggie just kissed me!" Catherine exclaims.

"Too much information!" Paul protests. I don't say anything, but I silently agree with him. 'Cathy' seems trouble to Paul, and I don't like that. But why would I care? He's just an annoying guy-jerk (my new word). It's not like I like him or anything...

* * *

After we've eaten, Reggie takes us into the Shinji's living room.

"We're going to play charades."

"What?" I ask, one eyebrow rose. I'm not very good at guessing, and it doesn't really seem like a 'dinner party' aftertime.

"Dawn," Mum hisses. She hates my bluntness. I give her an apologetic look, but I still shrug.

"Yes, we're going to play charades, but it's a new way of playing it. We have to choose one person in the room, and act like them, but doing stuff they would do, in their way of doing it." Reggie explains.

"Huh?" I ask. I don't understand.

"I'll demonstrate," Paul offers. He has a glint in his eye, it's making me nervous.

He stands up in front of us. He then straightens his back and puts a smirk on. He puts one hand on his hips, and starts to dance. It looks a lot like shuffling to me, though.

After a silence, my mum puts her hand up. Paul picks her.

"Is it Dawn… Dancing?"

"Yes."

WHAT?! THAT JERK! THAT WAS NOTHING LIKE ME!

"How did you guess?" he asks my mum.

She smiles. "You did a perfect impression of her dancing."

"I DO NOT DANCE LIKE THAT!" I shout. Paul just smirks at me.

Time for revenge.

"I'll go next." I say sweetly.

I switch places with Paul and take a deep breath. I then slouch and frown. I nod my head ever so slightly and I scratch my nose. I see Reggie pull his hand up, excited.

"Yes?"

"Is it Paul…? Listening to his iPod?"

"Yes!"

"I do not do that!" Paul growls. I stick my tongue out at him and he rolls his eyes. I sit down and we proceed with the game. Reggie imitates my mum, and she imitates Catherine. We all start laughing in the end (except for Paul).

Every so often, I swipe a look at Paul. He's giving me death glares and mimics his 'performance' of me.

I frown.

It is on.

It is on like Donkey Kong.

**Chapter… Done! Sorry again that I was late (writer's block).**

**What I wanted to say was that, since I've been having writer's block, I decided to make this a collaboration! The other author is called reegreeg. She's an awesome writer, and I was pleased when she asked to turn it into a collaboration. After brainstorming some ideas, I knew that turning this into a collab was a good idea. She'll be writing the next chapter.**

**Please: Review, review and review. **


	8. The New Girls

**Malory79080: Okay, guys… Introducing… REEGREEG!**

**Reegreeg: Okay! So this story is now a collab (BOOYACHACHA!) and I'm the new co-author, the one and only, reegreeg!**

***looks around***

**Doesn't ring a bell? Hmm… Well neither malory79080 nor I own Pokemon. On with the chappie! **

Chapter 8: The New Girls

**Dawn's POV**

"Okay, so how was that?"

"What?" I look up from my chemistry textbook. "How was what?"

May wipes her hands off on her leggings and walks up to me. "My new bar routine," she huffs. "Were you even watching?"

"To tell you the truth," I say, "no."

"Well, watch this time!"

She leaps on to the lower bar, and starts with a kip cast handstand. On her hands she spins around a few times, and then performs a pak salto on to the next bar. There she does a backward giant, which is followed by a blind change, which is followed by an inverted giant. She finishes with a deltchev.

"Woohoo! Awesome!" I say. "That was... wow. Great."

May beams, and then claps her hand over her mouth. "Oh, right! I forgot! Did you know that two new kids are coming to the school?"

My eyes widen. "No way! Who? Are they famous? How do you even know?"

"Well..." She frowns. "Ash told me, and he said Gary told him-"

"Oh," I say. "Um, May, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Gary is not a trustworthy source. He's sorta like Wikipedia that way."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she says. "I just got my hopes up. Like, what if they were gymnasts? Then we could geek out about gymnastic-y stuff. Or if they were psychics, they could force Drew to remember my name. Ya knows?"

"I knows," I reply. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. When did Ash/Gary say they were arriving?"

"Tomorrow. I.e., on the one month anniversary of your coming to school, i.e. December first, i.e. we are totally having a pizza party," May says. "With ice cream."

"Coolio."

"Yep."

"Anything else you nee-"

I'm cut off by the bell.

"Nope." May grins. "Until tomorrow, Dawn."

I grin back. "Indeed."

* * *

When I get in to my house, I shake the snow from my hair. Apparently, every December in Goldenrod, it snows. That's great. Just great.

"Mom? I'm home," I call. "Hello? HELLO?"

She walks down the stairs clutching a feather duster and some cleaning spray. "Oh, hello Dawn," she says. "I was just taking the advantage of an empty household to do some cleaning."

I face palm. "You cleaned the house yesterday."

"I know," she chirps. "But you can never be too clean!"

Yep, she's definitely OCD.

"Anything exciting happen in school today?" she asks – as usual.

"Well," I say, "there's a possibility that two new kids are coming in tomorrow. So we're all having a pizza party."

"What do you mean by 'there's a possibility'?" Mom looks confused.

"Okay, so, May - remember I told you about her, she's the gymnast? Anyway, May, she got the news from Ash, who's an idiot, and he got the news from Gary, who is also an idiot and he's like Wikipedia - you can never trust him. So, since you can never trust him, he's not the final word in anything, but May really hopes that there will be new kids and me too a little bit because you can never have too many friends and then we're having a pizza party if there are newbies and we'll probably have one even if there aren't any because then I'll have been in Lavender Academy for a month and everyone likes pizza parties so... yeah." I pause for breath. "We're gonna have ice cream, too."

"I see," she says slowly in a voice that tells me she doesn't.

"Uh huh."

"Yeah."

There's an awkward silence for a few moments until Mom says, "Dawn, you should vacuum your room" completely out of the blue. And then she leaves. Does she, like, know something I don't? Is she psychic? IS SHE WITH THE CIA? ARE THE NEW KIDS MAFIA BOSSES?

Or does she really think that the dust Bunearies under my bed are going to eat me? She's said it before.

I run the vacuum cleaner across my floor a few times and flop down on my bed. I have mountains of homework, but... my iPod beckons.

"Green Day and the Foo Fighters will not be ignored," I tell myself. Surely a few songs won't take that much time out of my life.

Well, rule of life no. 42: never ever, EVER should you do something fun before homework. Because I may or may not have just listened to, I don't know every song on my iPod. That's around every song on our wonderful planet. And then I may or may not have just spent three hours on Facebook. And another two on Twitter. Thankfully, the battery dies, so I'm forced to start my essay on the myths surrounding Darkrai, Giratina and all the other devil-y Pokémon we've been learning about.

_'And thusly,'_ I write, because teachers just love the word 'thusly', _'Darkrai is a terrible Pokémon who should be locked up in a cage until it turns into a cuter Pokémon, like Swadloon.'_

There! I'm done. Finally. Best essay I've ever written.

"_**Y**__**ou have one new chat request**_," my computer tells me.

"Why, thank you, Fred," I reply. (Yes, my computer is named Fred. Yes, that's the best freaking name ever.)

I log into Skype and everyone in my little gang (except Paul) is just cursing. None. Stop.

**_'I'm tellin' ya, bitches, they are not fucking ninjas!'_**

**_'Oh yeah, Miss Smartass? Wanna bet?'_**

**_'I wanna bet!'_**

**_'I do, too! I'm betting a million bucks that you're all fucking bastards who should die a gruesome death in the next five minutes! I WIN!'_**

**_'Dudes,'_ **I type. **'_What the hell?'_**

**_'Right the new kids are not fucking ninjas?'_ **Leaf adds a little ninja emoticon to her sentence, with an arrow pointing to it, and then the words 'NOT BLEEPING FUCKING REAL'.

**_'IDK,'_** Ash says. **'_I think ninjas are real. Now, clouds, they are not real. They are imaginary.'_**

**_'Okay, Ash, eejit, just pretend I'm whacking you with my mallet right now. Okay?'  
_**  
**_'What are we talking about?'_ **I ask. **'_Seriously! Ninjas are so last year!'_**

**_'The imaginary new kids,'_ **Drew writes. **'_Everyone thinks they're ninjas.'_**

**_Really? What was I, then, a Viking?_**

...

**_Viking technology! With iron._**

**_'Okay, this was a complete waste of time_,'** I write.

**_'Come, on, Dawnie,'_ **Gary says. **'_I'm here! Hot guys like me aren't a waste of time!'_**

**_'EW!'_** All the girls say at the same time.

**_'Go to hell, loser!'_** Misty.

**_'Skype has a rule against playboys!'_** May.

**_'Seven days...'_** Me.

Strangely enough, Leaf doesn't say anything. (Hmmm...)

Outside the window, the little December sunlight there was fades into nothingness and the stars come out. And then the sun starts coming up again. It's around one in the morning when I realize... well, that it's one in the morning. My eyelids grow heavy and I bonk my head down on my keyboard.

**'cdftuvgybku= jyb ueO[]| .'**

**_'Um... Dawn? What was that?'_** Ash writes. **'_I don't speak Spanishese.'_**

That's the last thing I see before I pass out.

* * *

I'm awoken by a loud beeping. "Wazzat!?" I yell.

"Shit!" someone screeches downstairs. "Not good not good not good!"

I come to my senses and smell smoke.

_'Arceus Arceus Arceus the house is on fire I don't wanna die,'_ I think, running down the stairs.

Things aren't nearly as dramatic as they seem, though - the kitchen is still intact. The smoke I smell is coming from the toaster. Lamest fire ever.

"Piplup," I call, "Water Sport."

He races down the stairs and squirts a weak jet of water at the toaster. The fire alarm stops beeping.

"Oh, thank you, Dawn," Mom says. "You saved my life."

"Um... Sure. Yeah. Totes." I twist one foot behind the other. "Next time, stick to Cheerios."

Mom nods a lot. What else can she do? She freaked out over burnt toast. Muttering, I pour myself some of the aforementioned Cheerios and get started on what I know is going to be a very long day.

* * *

I pull my math books out of my locker and look at the clock. It's 8:28. The new kids -if they exist- are cutting it pretty fine. Wouldn't want to be late on my first day of school if I was them. Especially not this school.

"Come on, Candy," I hear someone say.

Candy? I've never met someone named Candy here, I think.

"Let go of me, Maylene! I don't wanna!" That's definitely not someone I've heard before. Not here, anyway… That's a Sinnoh accent.

"But you hafta!"

"I gotta... tie my shoes!"

"Candice," the first voice says. "You haven't tied your shoes in nine years. Now, come on."

There's more arguing, and while I know how ticked Pryce'll be if I'm late, I stay by my locker, concentrating on what the people outside the door are saying.

The doors bang open and two girls burst in. The new girls. OmiArceus.

"Where is May when I need her?" I mutter. "Or Leaf? Or Misty?"

Well, they ain't here, I think. And it's not like I haven't dealt with meeting new people before.

I size the new kids up. They don't look like potential threats to society (or my face). They're both really puny (there's a nice way of saying that... Petite, right?) and really fit. Other than that, though, they look nothing alike. The girl on the right has short pink hair and bright fuchsia eyes. She's wearing a huge fluffy parka, white ski pants, the hugest hat I've ever seen, and tall black Uggs. Her lips are almost purple, I'm guessing from the cold. Her cheek is purple too - but that's a bruise; and she has a band-aid across her nose. The girl on the right has long, raven-coloured hair pulled into braids tied with blue hair ties (to match her hair clips and the bow affixed to the collar of her shirt), rosy cheeks, and big hazel eyes. Unlike her friend, she seems completely unfazed by the cold and all she's wearing is a thin white blouse, a brown miniskirt, white-and-blue knee socks, chunky brown boots, and a teal hoodie is tied around her waist.

"Hi," I say, smiling. "Are you two the new girls?"

"Yup," the pinkette says. "I'm Maylene and this is Candice."

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much," the other girl mutters.

"Well, I beat you."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

I suddenly regret sticking around to meet the new kids. "Well," I say, trying to change the subject. "Um, so, what's with the shiner, Maylene?"

She fingers her bruised cheek nonchalantly. "Oh, this ol' thing?" she asks. I nod. "Candice punched me. And the band-aid's there 'cause she broke my nose a while back."

I do a double take. "What!? Why would she do that?"

"It's our talent," Candice explains. "Martial arts."

"Oh," I say, trying to sound interested. "Which one?"

"All of them."

I double take again. "ALL OF THEM!? But you're, like, thirteen!"

Candice huffs and a strand of hair flies away from her face. "It's the height, isn't it?" she grumbles. "For your information, we're both going on sixteen."

"Oh," I say again. "Right." I don't know why, but talking to the dark-haired girl is making me feel kind of stupid. "So, what class do you have first?"

Maylene pulls a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. "Math."

"So do I," I say. "See you there?"

"I guess."

I smile again and leave.

* * *

"So, girls, what is the value of pi?"

Maylene and Candice snap their heads up and hide their phones behind their backs. "Um... it's... one second."

Candice presses the button on her phone and asks, "Siri, what is the value of cherry pie?"

"**_I'm on it,_**" the computerized voice replies. _**"**_**_This might answer your question."_**

"For a one hundred twenty-five gram slice of cherry pie," Maylene reads, "there's a total of three hundred thirty-one calories, with one twenty-one of them being fat calories; there are fourteen grams of fat; two hundred seventy-three milligrams of sodium; forty-nine grams of carbs; eighteen grams of sugar; and three grams of protein."

"Sheesh," Candice laughs. "Cherry pie sucks."

"And why is this useful in real life?"

Candice and Maylene look at each other and exclaim at the same time: "Weight watchers!"

* * *

I never thought that seeing my studio could make me so happy, but the day has been sooo super boring. And... I have no idea what to do.

I sit on my stool and swing my legs back and forth when I remember the song lying crumpled up at the bottom of my bag. I pull it out. I didn't think it was that good before, but I see now it's some of my finer work. It's also probably one of the deeper songs I've written. I recall thinking about all the unfairness towards girls in the world when I wrote it. And about Paul a little bit. Or maybe a lot a bit, even if he isn't a girl, because I know he feels rejected by his family and stuff. I grab my guitar and start singing.

_She's just a girl and she's on fire,  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway,  
She's just a girl and she's on fire,  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_Oh,_

_She's got both feet on the ground, and she's burning it down,_

_Oh,_

_She's got her head in the clouds, and she ain't backing down"_

_I take a deep breath._

_"This girl is on fire,_  
_This girl is on fire_  
_She's walkin' on fire,_  
_This girl is on fire_

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_  
_So bright, she can burn your eyes_  
_Better look the other way_  
_You can try but you'll never forget her name_  
_She's on top of the world_  
_Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_Oh,_

_We got our feet on the ground, and we're burning it down,_

_Oh,_

_Got our heads in the clouds, and we're not coming down_

_This girl is on fire,_  
_This girl is on fire_  
_She's walking on fire,_  
_This girl is on fire_

_Everybody stands, as she goes by_  
_Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_  
_Watch her when she's lighting up the night_  
_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_  
_And it's a lonely world_  
_But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_This girl is on fire,_  
_This girl is on fire_  
_She's walking on fire,_  
_This girl is on fire_

_Oh, oh, oh..._

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

I hate to admit it, but I'm almost expecting applause. But everyone is ignoring me completely and their eyes are fixed on the door.

"Seriously!? You can pick locks!?" I hear someone shout.

"I have my talents," That voice I know. It's Cynthia. I have to say, that explains how she had gotten my skateboard and guitars.

"I'll leave you two to it," Cynthia continues. "And I'll definitely consider you for the Pokémon League - you're both quite the trainers."

"Thank you so much, Miss Cynthia," the girls chirp, and walk into the hall.

They don't seem as surprised as I was to find my very own station, but instead walk over to their mat-covered part of the floor and wrap tape around their hands.

"Dawn, get up," Misty says. "We have to watch this. We always watch."

"Um no tha-" I start, but Misty drags me over to the fighters' area and plops down on the floor, patting the space next to her. I sit down.

Candice picks a long wooden staff off the wall. "Cherry?" she asks Maylene.

Maylene shakes her head. "Oak."

They look at the hastily assembled audience. "Y'all gonna watch?"

We all nod.

The girls bow to each other and back away from each other.

"OmiArceus," I say as Candice leaps five feet in the air and takes a swing at Maylene's head. It would've killed a normal person on the spot, but Maylene blocks it with her own sword. She tries to judo-flip Candice but ends up flying backwards instead, due to a sharp jab to the solar plexus. Then, in return Candice gets kicked in the shoulder...and so it continues. They're fighting crazy wicked fast, but it's not very interesting to me, and for some reason I find my gaze wandering over to Paul. It's not that I like him or anything; it's just that... Well, I don't really know. To avoid awkwardness I stare where he's staring. Turns out he's really interested in the fight.

No, not the fight. One of the fighters.

Now, staring at her ass would be one thing. All boys stare at girls' asses, it's always been that way and it always will. But Paul is focusing on Candice's face - like, staring into her eyes (or trying to, anyway).

I start to feel mildy annoyed. Well, Candice sounds like a nice girl, but I just don't like Paul staring at her. I mean, it's not like he likes her or anything... Does he? I shake my head at the thought. But why do I care, anyway? He's just some guy.

I turn my attention to the girls when they swing their swords at each other at the same time and the shock and the power from their strikes shatter both six-feet-long solid oak sticks immediately.

And that's when I realize.

Candice isn't fighting with her face.

* * *

**Malory79080: Now wasn't that great? I LOVED IT! Turning this into a collab was totally worth it. I really like reegreeg's personality and humour. She's just like me! Anyway, review, because she's awesome.**

**Reegreeg: Hope you like it! Um… Adios. **


	9. Jealousy

**Okay, okay, okay, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in AGES, but my computer got dismantled, and other stories were in trouble of being abandoned. So… Let's get on!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. -_-**

Chapter 9: Jealousy

**Dawn's POV**

I sigh. Life sucks.

Right now, I'm trying to balance a pencil on my tongue (I'm failing) to lift my spirits higher.

I glance over to Candice and Maylene. They're training and apparently they're going to enter a martial arts competition. I...I hate them. Well, I don't _hate _them (that means I want them to die), I just hugely dislike them.

Actually, Maylene is okay. In fact, she's pretty nice. She's teaching me to concentrate my 'qi'. 'Qi' is a type of spiritual energy that was used by ancient Chinese warriors. I found all the different Chinese dynasties really interesting, so I asked Maylene for help. She's a great teacher, she doesn't shout or anything.

Candice – I don't like Candice. She's so much better than me in everything (except music; she's horrible at that)! She's top in every class, she's really popular, guys fall at her feet, a good friend, a generous individual and hosts really great parties. She's also really pretty. She has big boobs (a big turn-on), nice hips, slim frame and a big butt.

Worst of all, I think Paul has a crush on her… NOT THAT I LIKE HIM OR ANYTHING! I just think he is making poor judgment. I need to protect him! Yes, that's what I'll do! I'll make sure that he finds out how terrible she is. Well, I'll at least make him not feel attracted towards her.

I'm going to need help, though.

I make my way to other side of the talent hall (I named it) to find Barry.

His station is pretty plain. All that's there is a little stage, a black stool, and a microphone in front of it. Barry is writing in a green notebook, his eyes sparkled with concentration.

"Uh, Barry?" I ask awkwardly. He seems a little engrossed, and I don't want to ruin his 'creativity flow'.

"Yeah?" Barry's head pops right up, and his face breaks into a smile.

"I need your help," I tell him. He nods and motions for me to sit next to him on the wooden stage. I sit down and frown. I don't like thinking up plans when I can write songs.

"Okay," he says, "I like plans. As long as I don't have to stroke a cat." I stare at him questioningly, giggling. "Don't ask," Barry adds.

"Well, you know Candice, right?"

"Uh, who doesn't? She's the prettiest girl in our grade. All the ninth graders are in love with her." He looks over to where she is training.

I wave my hand in front of his face. "Whatever, I need you to help me to keep her away from Paul."

"Paul?" Barry questions. "You like him? That's why you're scheming something?"

"No!" I protest and give him a vicious look.

"Geez, you're snappy. Someone on their period?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shout at him, almost slapping his amused face.

"Don't worry," Barry whispers. "We can be pad buddies."

I punch him on the arm and he mocks a hurt expression. I bet he loves all this.

"Anyway," I interrupt, "can you keep Paul away from her?"

"You bet I can!" He stands up and salutes me. "Paul is my bestie!"

"Your…bestie?" I echo.

"Yup! When I first saw his Pokemon, I knew we'd click! His Honchkrow is SHAMAZING!"

I roll my eyes. "Does Paul know you're friends?"

"No…" he admits. "But I'm your man for the job. I'll get right to it!"

I nod and walk away to my station. I sit on the floor and watch Paul fill purple paint in different coloured balloons. He then ties them to a big piece of paper, letting them hang on a little pin. Suddenly, he retrieves darts from his pocket and throws it at the balloons. The balloons burst, making the paint stain the paper. It looks like a firework reaction. His art is amazing.

I look away – Why am I getting so caught up on _him_?

The bell rings. I stand up excitedly. I invited the gang to mine for pizza. It is a good way of them getting to know me better (despite being here for a month and a half). It's also having them meet Mum. Oh, boy; this is going to be good.

I race home after shouting a quick 'goodbye' to my friends. The snow is falling heavily now (December is BONKERS over here!) so I dodge the snowflakes clumsily.

* * *

"Mum! I'm home!" I call as I get in the door. I blow on my frozen hands in desperation. Forgetting your gloves in winter is not a smart move. You could get serious frostbite.

Mum walks down the stairs with yellow rubber gloves on. "I was just dancing," she informs me, looking pleased with herself.

"Huh?" Why is she wearing gloves for DANCING?! And why would she be dancing, anyway? She thinks its a poor excuse to sweat.

She read me like a book, so she explained, "I was playing 'Just Dance 4' on the Wii. You know how dusty the Wii remotes can get. Hence why I'm wearing rubber gloves. To be honest, I should've worn my nurse mask, too. You know how allergic I get to dust."

"You get a high score?" I ask, bored already, but slightly amused.

"Yep! Well, my personal best. I got eight hundred points with one move!"

I applaud her sarcastically. "Oh, Mum, remember that my friends are coming around. _Don't _embarrass me."

"Oh, I never do!" she promises. She then looks at her watch eagerly, as if she's waiting for them. Why is she so excited for THIS?

I shake my head and run up the stairs. I open my wardrobe and change into skinny jeans, a t-shirt that says 'The Rolling Stones' and a purple chequered shirt over it. I then turn on Fred and check my emails.

After about an hour or so of homework (Leaf sent me a link for the homework over an email), I hear the shrill of the doorbell.

I race down the stairs and open the door. It's Paul.

"Hi," I greet politely.

In response, he barges past me rudely.

"Hey, what's that for?" I ask. "Ever heard of the term 'May I come in?'?"

"Yes, I've heard of it, I just chose not to say it. Besides, you _invited _me over. You'd have to of invited me in anyway." Paul sneers with a frown.

He walks into my living room. My two brown sofas (a three piece and a two piece) with reclining abilities are placed in front of the TV. My brown coffee table is placed in the middle of the room. I turn the TV on to the music channel. I see Roxie, the second Gym leader in the Unova region, shout out a tune. I nod my head in time of the music.

"Not as good as Fallout Boy's songs," Paul acknowledges.

"You're right," I muse. "Roxie just doesn't have that 'it' factor."

Roxie is from the Unova region. She had sold about one hundred thousand CDs and has a pretty good record contract. I would kill for a record contract. Seriously. _Kill _for one.

The doorbell rings again, indicating that other people have come. The people at the door are May, Drew, Misty, Ash, Leaf, the perverted Gary and Barry.

"Where's Maylene?" I ask Leaf, who's reading a text from her. That's right, I invited Maylene. She IS my qi coach!

"She says she'll be here," Leaf tells me and smiles.

The gang all 'ooh' and 'ahh' at my AWESOME SAUCED house but then we gather in the living room.

Unfortunately, my mum comes in then.

"Hello you hip people!" she greets.

We all stare at her. I almost die – I just want to dig a hole and hide inside of it.

"No one says 'hip' anymore," I hiss in her ear.

"Ohhhh," she realises loudly. I blush bright red at my friends' faces.

"Your mum's cool," Barry adds, choosing his words carefully.

"Why thank you," Mum thanks.

"Your mum is _hot_! How old is she?" Gary whispers in my ear.

Angrily, I give Misty 'the look' and she takes her mallet out. The mallet whacking process commences and in the end, Gary is cowering on my sofa.

"Pervert," Leaf mutters, but her eyes stare at Gary, almost lovingly.

I push my mum out of the room, making sure she can't mess anything else up, and shut the door to the living room.

"I'm going to order pizza," I tell everyone, breaking the awkward silence.

Everyone says muffled 'yeah's so I shrug my shoulders.

…

After a little while, the doorbell rings again. I open it to find Maylene and… Candice. They are holding the pizza boxes, saying that they work at the pizza palace, so the pizza is free.

'_WHAT THE FUCK IS CANDICE DOING HERE?! SHE'S GONNA RUIN EVERYTHING! MY PARTY'S GONNA BE SHIT, NOW!_' I shout angrily in my head.

"Come…in." I fake the sweet-ness in my voice. They giggle and walk in.

I show them the living room and see Paul stare at Candice suddenly. I fume and call Barry out of the room.

"Your time is now," I inform him. He nods and walks into the room. He then sits directly between Candice and Paul.

I almost laugh when I see Paul's pissed off face.

"Hey, Paul! I love that jumper you're wearing! Is it silk?" Barry stalls like crazy.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Paul growls, and takes a slice of pizza from one of the many boxes.

I could sense that things were getting frosty, so I suggested we play a game: Dares.

"Okay! I'll start off!" Gary chimes. "I dare you, May, to sit on Drew's lap for the next three dares."

I see May's face go from pink (at the mention of Drew's name) to dark red. Not wanting to become a chicken, though, she reluctantly sits awkwardly on his lap.

Drew smirks and flips his hair (**A/N: I KNEW IT, DREW! I KNEW YOU WERE JUSTIN BEIBER IN DISGUISE! XD**).

"Its okay, June. I wouldn't be able to control myself if I were you, either."

"Shut up! And it's MAY! M-A-Y! Get it right, Cabbage Head!" May protests angrily. The rest of us just laugh at their antics. May glares at me. "I'll get my revenge. I've got a great dare which involves you."

I shudder at the thought, but I try to act cool. I mean, I'm not the one that dared May to do that! Maybe May was talking to Gary…?

"Okay, Barry, I dare you to do the splits," Leaf dares.

"BUT I CAN'T DO THAT!" Barry screams and ruffles his hair.

"Let's see how far you can do it, then," Misty tells Barry.

Barry sweats, gulps, but he eventually bends down, extending his legs. We can hear him 'huff' and 'puff' at the pain, but we don't let him stop until we hear a ripping sound. He just ripped a hole in his pants.

"Uhhhhh, that was my pants," he says when we sit him down next to Paul and Candice again.

"We know," Maylene says, her eyes rolling.

"I've got a dare," Paul tells us. I laugh: Apparently, Paul's dares are legendary.

"Spit it out, then!" Candice exclaims. I just frown at her. She tries to hard to get a laugh.

Paul stands up, and walks over to Gary. He then whispers in his ear, "I dare you to lick Leaf on the face."

"WHAT?! NO WAY! SHE'D BEAT ME UP!" Gary screeches.

"No shit, Sherlock," Ash deadpans.

Surprisingly, Leaf hasn't heard any of this, so she just smiles at us. We smile back (awkwardly).

"Okay…" Gary agrees. We all watch him walk over to Leaf. She looks slightly creeped. "Don't worry," Gary assures her. "It will be over in a moment."

That just makes Leaf even MORE creeped.

Suddenly, Gary trips over my foot and lands on Leaf, licking her and touching her…breast in the process.

"GARY! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! I WILL OBLITERATE YOU! YOU DISGUSTING PIG!" Leaf shrieks.

"He only licked you face," Ash points out, not knowing what ALSO happened.

"He also touched my boobs! You perv!" Leaf spits, seething with rage.

"Um, where are the boobs? And for that matter, what _are _boobs?" Ash asks, confused.

We all sweat drop. Trust Ash not to listen to the sex education lessons in Health Class. Actually, we can't really trust Ash with anything. He'll eat it, lose it, or demolish it. I'm surprised he's actually in our grade. I mean, don't they put some 'special' teens down a grade?

Leaf just slaps Gary on the face, and sits on the other side of the room, next to Misty.

"Drew, I dare you to let Candice put your hair into a plait," Maylene says, getting us back onto the task at hand.

"What?! What if she does it wrong?!" Drew points out, clearly not impressed.

"Deal with it," Misty sympathizes sarcastically and folds her arms.

"But Clara says-"

"Who's Clara?" May interrupts, looking pissed and annoyed.

"My private and personal beautician," Drew smirks; flicking a piece of cabbage he calls hair aside. "Why? April, are you jealous?"

"What?! No!" May shouts and waves her arms in the air. "And it's MAY!"

"Let's get back to the matter at hand," Barry suggests.

Drew nods and Candice jumps up from the sofa with a girly squeal. She then sits next to Drew, cross legged and starts playing with Drew's hair. She does a perfect plait with the hair that he usually flicks, but then realises she doesn't have anything to tie it with. I smirk to myself, she should come prepared.

To my dismay, she takes out her hair tie, and flicks it about. I see Paul's eyes boggling. That's not fair! She looks really pretty. I give Barry a look and he nods. He stands up and reaches over for a slice of pizza, making sure that his butt is in the way of Paul's view.

"Sorry," he apologises, but not meaning it. Paul just makes an annoyed sound and goes back to moping.

We turn our attention to the beauty-fied Drew. He doesn't look happy, but the plait looks really nice. Oh, this can't be happening! Even her hair abilities are better than mine! Then again, I don't really like hair, so why should I care?

A pang of jealously surges through my body, but I ignore it. I don't want to start a fight… Do I?

I shake my head of the thought and decide to think about it later.

"I've got a mirror here." Candice goes to her bag and rummages through it until she finds a compact mirror. She hands it to Drew and he looks at it.

At first, we think he likes it, but then he screams, "This could ruin my reputation!"

"What reputation?" May teases, her face contorted into a playful smirk.

"Shut up!" is all he says and looks away. Then, he looks back at May. "Hey, it's been three dares; you can get off of my lap now."

"Finally!" May sighs rather loudly and jumps off. She glares at me. "You're going to pay."

I gulp nervously again. What could she mean?

"Barry, I dare you to kiss Dawn," she dares. The whole room is silent. I blush, and I'm sure Barry is, too.

"On the lips?" Paul squeaks. We all stare at him. He looks angry, almost… Jealous. But why should he be? He's got that stupid whore.

"Yeah, on the lips," Leaf says.

"Why do you care?" I mumble.

"I don't."

"Just do it already!" Gary encourages.

Barry turns to me. He leans in, getting closer. My heart starts fluttering weirdly and I feel…light headed. But not in a bad way.

I close my and lean in, too. I don't open my eyes until I feel soft lips kissing mine. It lasts for five seconds, short and sweet.

When we break apart, we are both wide-eyed and blushing. The kiss actually felt…good. Does that mean I like Barry? No, I like Paul- NO I DON'T! I DON'T LIKE ANYONE!

"Go get a room!" Ash shouts and fist pumps.

"Ash!" Barry and I roar.

"What? You really should. I mean, A Room is the best game on the Wii, EVER!"

We all sweat drop. Misty shakes her head. "We thought you meant the _other _meaning of that…sentence."

"Oh? What's the meaning of that? What's the context if I said, 'Misty, let's get a room,'?" Ash asks.

I see Misty turn red as a tomato, and we all snigger. She suddenly gets her mallet out, and whacks his head. Ash recoils, and anime tears stream from his eyes.

"I think we should all leave now," Maylene suggests and motions the time. It's nine thirty in the evening, and I know we've all got homework for tomorrow, so we all agree.

The gang all leave, meaning that Paul, Candice and I are the only people left in the room.

"I better go," Candice says to Paul.

"Yeah." Is all he says.

To my HORROR, she leans in and KISSES HIM ON THE CHEEK! THAT FUCKING BITCH! WHAT A WHORE!

I almost throw a punch at her, but I bite my hand to control myself. I see Paul blush, mutter that he has to go home, and practically runs out my house. Candice then follows.

I go over to the sofa, pick up a cushion and scream into it.

That's it.

I'm going to have a fight tomorrow with Candice. I'm going to go all out on her sorry little butt.

The fight…

Is on.

**Okay, so that was a pretty big chapter! I'm a little tired, so I won't write a mega long author's note.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please: Review, review and review! **


End file.
